cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Empire
The Democratic Empire We are a fully Democratical Alliance but it is ruled by an Emperor who is not elected... Strange it may seem but the other leaders such as the Speaker and Senate are elected every month by the members of the alliance (Senate's) or by the Senates themselves (Speaker). The Democratic Empire believes in "The Right". i.e. it believes in Nationalism and far Right Wing ideas that hates Leftism! Government Structure Emperor: Forbzey the 1st Speaker: MWard. Our 1st speaker appointed by the Emperor at the time and the Senate Senate's: boatman, Other Senate's are Vacant. The Leaders Leader of the Economy (LoE): Forbzey (Acting) Leader of Foreign Affairs (LoFA): boatman Leader of Security (LoS): MWard (Acting) Intel: Vacant. How it works Democracy We are a fully Democratic Alliance. War decalariations are not committed unless the people of the alliance want war. The Emperor is appointed by the previous Emperor. When the Emperor steps down (s)he must appoint a new Emperor. If the Emperor cannot appoint anyone then the Speaker automatically becomes the Emperor of the Alliance. The Speaker is elected by the Senate and the Emperor, members of the senate can put their name down for becoming speaker and the Emperor and all Senate members vote for who they believe would do the position well, but nobody can vote for themselves! The Speaker is re-elected every 2 Months. The Senate is elected by all members of the Alliance. If a member of the Alliance wishes to become a Senate; they must report to the Emperor and (s)he will consider placing them in the next election. All members are welcome to become Senate's aslong as they are at least 13 Years of Age and have been with the Alliance for at least 3 months. The Leaders are like the Senate's - they are elected by the members of the Alliance. If a member wishes to become a leader they report to the Senate & Speaker members and they will consider them for Election. The Roles The Emperor is to maintain the Alliance in all ways shapes and forms. (S)He is to announce any War declariations, but mainly wants to keep peace ans Sign treatys with other Alliances The Speaker is to maintain Democracy and Freedom of Speech within the alliance and is to assist the Emperor through time's of crisis. The Speaker must be aware that if the Emperor does not appoint a new Emperor if (s)he should resign that they will have to take the position. The Senate's are to maintain stability within the alliance and are to Assist the Speaker and following any orders (if any) given to them by the Speaker to maintain the democracy and freedom of speech within the Allaince. The Leaders are to control/maintain the department they have been elected to control. Wars and Aggression We are a peaceful alliance, we have no interests in War but if a nation attacks one of our nations - we all strike back without any warnings. If another alliance threatans our alliance then firstly we will begin peace negotiations rather than declare war, if the negotiations do not work or if they declared war on us for no reason - we strike back. If the alliance does go to war, then it will NEVER surrender, the alliance shall never show weakness therefore there is no white flag, if we must destroy our nations to keep the alliance safe then we shall!